forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
For Honor
For Honor is an upcoming third-person action game developed by Ubisoft Montreal for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC. It was announced at E3 2015 and is scheduled to release on February 14, 2017. While not much was seen after the initial announcement, more gameplay footage was shown to players at E3 2016 along with the release date. The factions, known originally as The Warborn, The Legion and The Chosen are now known simply as Vikings , Knights and Samurai . The Viking class is currently called The Raider, the Knight class is The Warden and the Samurai class, while originally called The Oni is now known as The Kensei. For Honor is based on history, not fantasy so do not expect to see dragons burning down castles or gargoyles flying off the rooftops. The game is available for pre-order at the official website and players can sign up for the For Honor Alpha via their UPlay accounts. The game is available in a Standard, Deluxe and Gold Edition. All three include 3 exclusive armor designs. The Deluxe includes access to the exclusive Day One content and the Gold Edition includes this as well as access to the Season Pass. The current prices for all platforms available are $59.99 (standard), $69.99 (deluxe) and $99.99 (gold). For Honor Gameplay For Honor is a competitive third-person melee fighting game mixing speed, strategy, and team play with visceral close range combat in multiplayer action. Experience the chaos, fury, and brutality of battle where you and your friends cut a bloody trail of carnage as brutal Vikings, deadly Knights, and cold-blooded Samurai. The innovative Art of Battle system lets you feel the power of every strike, the strength of every impact, and the weight of the weapon in your hand. It is meant to deliver a feeling of really dueling without the sacrifice of accessibility and simplicity. The system was built using motion capture by real martial artists and professional stuntmen to give the battles realism not otherwise possible. Players can easily switch between three different stances in order to block an attack or strike an enemy. Watching the enemy closely to see which stance they switch to is key to defense and offense. This give the players a chance to plan their next move and ideally the next few as well. Players can also shift stances mid-swing and feint, in an attempt to trick opponents into shifting their guard. There are three playable factions in For Honor and each one presents the story from their own point-of-view. Play through each one for a completely unique experience. The For Honor Story Campaign mode can be played solo or in 2 player co-op. Players will be thrust into the war raging with the other two factions. There is also a competitive multiplayer online mode that pits players against each other. Factions and Hero Types Each of the three faction has their own heroes with a total of four playable heroes per faction. Each of the Heroes comes with their own set of skills, weapons, armor and fighting style and are grouped into one of four types. They are: *Vanguards - These are well-balanced Heroes with good attack and defense capabilities. They also have great versatility. *Assassins - This Hero type are swift and lethal. The have good offensive skills and are a good choice for duels. *Heavies - These Heroes have the highest resistance to damage but their attacks are slower than the other types, although still deadly. They are best used to defend a capture point and exterminating AI enemies. *Hybrids - Hybrids are a mix of the other three types, making them a little more difficult to master due to their unique use of tactics, but they are no less effective in killing for the player willing to make the effort. Below are the factions with their Hero types: *Viking ** Raider - Vanguard - Fighters who use 2 handed heavy Great Dane Axe and are always found at the forefront of the Viking horde. They are covered with tattoos, leather, metal and furs. They are fierce warriors who embody bravery, integrity and passion. They know their time will come and do not fear death but will bring as many foes with them as they can. ** Berserker - Assassin ** Warlord - Heavy ** Valkyrie - Hybrid *Knight **Warden - Vanguard - These are powerful noble warriors who have dedicated themselves to the defense of their lands and their people. They live in castle-like fortresses and fight among other knight factions as well as fending off Vikings and Samurai. Their weapon of choice is the broad Longsword . The Blackstone Legions is a rival Knights faction. **Peacekeeper - Assassin **Conqueror - Heavy **Lawbringer - Hybrid *Samurai **Kensei - Vanguard - The Kensei aspire to be living incarnations of Bushido, the Samurai "way of the warrior". They are marital arts experts, ready to die for their kin if necessary. They wear a mask called Menpõ and their weapon is called Nodachi . It is slightly longer than the classic Katana and has a single edge curved blade. **Orochi - Assassin **Shugoki - Heavy **Nobushi - Hybrid For Honor Game Modes There are currently two game modes available in For Honor. They are single player Story Campaign and multiplayer PVP . For Honor’s in-depth progression is unique to each Hero, with select elements shared across PvE and PvP gameplay modes. At the end of each multiplayer match and each campaign mission, players are awarded XP that unlocks new combat abilities and new visual customization options. They also have the chance to loot armor and weapon parts on the battlefield, with specific stats allowing each player to adapt their gear to their playstyle while ensuring fairness and balance in multiplayer. Story Campaign The Story Campaign takes players on a journey with their chosen faction (players can play through all three if they choose) that may pit them against others in their own faction (Knights) or against rival factions. All three campaigns will introduce players to the game's main protagonist, Apollyon - the evil leader of the Blackstone Legions. Multiplayer The multiplayer mode includes 5 different types of PVP game modes. They are: *Dominion - a 4v4 objective based mode. Two teams fight for control of the battlefield by taking objectives and eliminating enemy players. This mode relies on communication and teamwork as well as skill. *Brawl - 2v2 mode in which each team of two players will need to kill the two enemy Heroes to win a round. Skill, awareness, cooperation and the capacity to use the environment to the player’s advantage are key components. *Duel - This 1v1 mode puts two Heroes face-to-face in a fight to the death. Skill is fundamental in Duel of course, but as in Brawl, players have the possibility to use the environment to their advantage. *Elimination - In this 4v4 mode, the last surviving player on the battlefield wins the round for their team. *Skirmish = This is a 4v4 Team Death Match like mode. Combat skills are key in this mode as players score points for their team by killing enemy Heroes. Notes 10/6/2016 - The split-screen option for console is being removed from the game. Gallery MSO025 Harrowgate Watchful Viking Overcast v3 208408.jpg Harrowgate Samurais attack Warden 208403.jpg Harrowgate samurai triumph.jpg Harrowgate Fight at the gate.jpg Harrowgate Catapult strike v2.jpg Forhonor-media-announce trailer 1.jpg ForHonor og 1200x630.jpg Fh-media-ss-thumb-02 208415.jpg Video For_Honor_Story_Panel_Ft._Jason_Vandenberghe_-_PAX_2016_US For_Honor_Gameplay_4v4_Dominion_Mode_-_PAX_2016_US For_Honor_Livestream_Hands-on_Gameplay_-_PAX_2016_US For_Honor_Gameplay_Walkthough_Viking_Campaign_Mission_-_E3_2016_Official_US For_Honor_Trailer_Story_Campaign_Cinematic_(4K)_-_E3_2016_Official_US For_Honor_Multiplayer_Gameplay_Trailer_1_-_E3_2015_US For_Honor_World_Premiere_Trailer_-_E3_2015_US FOR_HONOR_-_2015_Producer_Highlights FOR_HONOR_Making-of_Announcement_Trailer_US For_Honor_–_Jason_Vandenberghe_E3_Interview_at_the_Uplay_Lounge Category:Gameplay